One way for a person to carry articles is in a handbag or satchel, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,609 and U.S. Pat. No. D464,197. One disadvantage of a handbag or satchel is that the hand holding the bag is fully occupied. This disadvantage is particularly pronounced when the user is engaged in an activity, such as riding a bicycle or hiking. In addition, if the articles in the handbag or satchel are heavy, the bag places a significant strain on the user's hand and arm.
Another way for a person to carry articles is in a backpack, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,103. A backpack does not occupy the hands of a user, and does not strain the user's hand or arm. However, a typical backpack design places significant strain on the two shoulder straps. In addition, a bulky fix-sized backpack creates a center of gravity away from a user's back. To compensate, a user will frequently have to lean forward in an awkward posture. Further, even with two shoulder straps and a belt strap, a backpack is typically unstable, with articles jostling around as the user moves.
There have been some proposals to combine a pack and a garment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,644. These designs, however, have several drawbacks. First, the garments typically cover the entire torso, which is undesirable for a user engaged in active movement such as bicycling. In addition, the designs have fixed-size pack area, which is either not as useful because it is small, or awkward because it is large.
An object of the present invention is to provide a garment with both a bag and a vest that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages and drawbacks.